


Cat Felix and Fox Sylvain

by SilverWolf96



Series: A week of Felix 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animals, CatFelix, Drawing, FoxSylvain, M/M, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Decided for the last day of FelixWeek to draw Felix as a cat and Sylvain as a fox.Enjoy!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: A week of Felix 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640110
Kudos: 7





	Cat Felix and Fox Sylvain

**Author's Note:**

> (Free day) I couldn’t really think of anything to write, so I decided to draw FelixCat and SylvainFox instead.  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
